Purity
by lori777
Summary: Una misteriosa junta se realizó en la tienda de Yuuko y Watanuki fue el tema central, ellos acusaron al joven de ser una criatura impura, Watanuki los escucha y se deprime, entonces sale corriendo en dirección a un lugar conocido. Yaoi/BL, DouWata


**xxxHOLiC©CLAMP**

**Aclaración: Yaoi. 104 Doumeki x Watanuki**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Purity**

Watanuki estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, una fuerte lluvia lo atrapo a mitad de camino a la tienda, además de haber tenido un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con un _ayakashi_, solo de recordarlo sus mejillas se encienden del coraje y la vergüenza. El joven no fue recibido por nadie en la tienda, desde hace tiempo dejo de ver a Maru y Moro, eso le preocupo.

Estaba a punto de pasar al primer piso [la estructura es planta baja, primer piso, segundo piso, etc.] cuando escuchó una tétrica voz, entonces se acercó a la sala, donde Yuuko suele recibir a la clientela o visitas.

—¡Es una existencia sucia!—replico la voz gruesa, no parecía humana.

—¡Cierto!—afirmo otra estruendosa voz. Watanuki se asomo para un espacio en la puerta corrediza.

En la reunión estaban criaturas imponentes que nunca había visto, y Yuuko estaba sentada sin decir nada con los ojos rojos.

—Es peligroso, debes deshacerte de él, ¡es sucio! ¡no debió haber nacido!—dijo la primera voz, entonces Watanuki comprendió que hablaban de él. Sin escuchar nada más salio de la tienda.

Un estruendoso ruido se escucho en la mesa que estaba al centro, era el puño de Yuuko, era la primera vez que mostraba ese tipo de expresión, ira total. La dama mariposa se puso de pie, porque a pesar de la imprudencia, ella recupero su control.

—Ese muchacho ha tomado un camino distinto al que todos esperaban, no es una amenaza, y mucho menos una entidad sucia, es cierto que es alguien que no debió haber nacido pero él se aferra para poder crear su propia vida, su propia existencia…—dijo Yuuko, todos los presentes callaron y bajaron las miradas avergonzados.

La junta se disolvió, como el humo, como la lluvia. Yuuko tomo asiento de nuevo, y su expresión cambio a una llena de tristeza. _«Perdóname, Clow viejo amigo, no lo pude proteger de ser lastimado»_ pensó para si misma la dama mientras ocultaba esos seductores y misteriosos ojos debajo de su flequillo. Mokona apareció en escena, sobre su hombro acarició el rostro de la dama.

—Tranquila, hiciste un buen trabajo, seguro que Watanuki entenderá…—dijo el bollo negro, a modo de consuelo.

La carrera de Watanuki lo llevó hasta un paraje conocido, estaba molesto cuando se dio cuenta de la traición de sus pies, ellos lo llevaron hasta el hogar de su enemigo natural, Doumeki Shizuka. Intento salir corriendo de ahí pero al comenzar su carrera su cuerpo choco contra algo enorme, era el mismo Doumeki. Watanuki cayó al piso en seco, pero no se levanto. El otro muchacho pudo notar el estado deteriorado de su amigo, empapado, con respiración agitada, supuso que algo malo debió haber sucedido.

—Oi… —lo llamo Doumeki pero el otro no hizo caso. —Oi… —lo volvió intentar, aún sin resultado.

Cansado, Doumeki se arrodillo frente a Watanuki y recogió el pelillo que cubría su rostro, unos enormes ojos inusuales estaban hundidos en lágrimas, era la primera vez para Doumeki ver llorar a Watanuki de ese modo, la tristeza era lo único que reflejaba su rostro.

—Déjame, te mancharás…—replico Watanuki, sin poder calmarse.

—¿Mancharme?—repitió Doumeki sorprendido.

—¡Estoy sucio! ¡Sucio!—gritó Watanuki con coraje, sus manos, no, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Doumeki se acercó a él con cuidado de no asustarlo o hacerlo enfadar y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Una extraña sensación de paz recorrió todo el cuerpo de Watanuki pero no dejo de llorar, y se molesto de nuevo consigo mismo, o más bien con su cuerpo, porque ahora habían sido sus brazos los traidores que correspondieron al gesto de Doumeki. Aunque había comenzado a sentir frío por sus ropas húmedas, el tacto de Doumeki era tan cálido y reconfortable.

—Si estás sucio como dices, entonces yo te purificare—susurró Doumeki al oído de Watanuki.

Una extraña opresión se sintió en su pecho cuando escuchó esas palabras. Doumeki tomo la barbilla de Watanuki y lo besó. El beso fue tan profundo, Watanuki se molesto de nuevo, sus labios se unieron al complot en contra suyo, tan traicioneros, correspondieron de ese modo a los labios de Doumeki.

—Parece que te has emocionado—dijo Doumeki con una sonrisa sarcástica, Watanuki se enfado.

—Eso es sólo porque un espíritu me estuvo molestando…—dijo Watanuki, entonces Doumeki frunció el ceño.

—Entonces en verdad deberé purificarte…—dijo el joven, y tomo de la mano a Watanuki.

Encerrados en el almacén, protegido por los nuevos sellos de Yuuko, ningún espíritu maligno podía entrar, Doumeki se tomo el derecho para purificar el cuerpo de Watanuki del toque de aquel _aayakashi_. El cuerpo traidor de Watanuki, era tan hermoso desnudo, parecía hecho de porcelana, tan puro y bello.

—Tú no estás sucio… eres toda pureza—susurró Doumeki al oído de Watanuki mientras lo penetraba con suavidad.

Watanuki estaba molesto, aunque ahora no creyera estar sucio, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, y tan sólo recordar las cosas que hizo con Doumeki en aquel lugar sagrado lo hicieron sonrojarse. Watanuki entró a la tienda sin ser recibido por nadie, o eso creyó, porque de repente Mokona salto contra su espalda, eso le causo mucho dolor.

—Vaya, vaya, nuestro pequeño gatito fue a buscar asilo en otro lugar—escucho decir de Yuuko.

—¡¿Yuuko-san?—exclamo Watanuki sorprendido, —yo iré a preparar la cena…—agregó enseguida, y se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Yuuko sonreía.

—Me alegra que este mejor, me preocupaba su reacción…—dijo Yuuko para Mokona.

—Es bueno, aunque espero que se recuperé pronto de "eso" _ehe_—exclamo burlona Mokona, la bruja lo acompaño.

Watanuki no estuvo tranquilo en la cocina, Mugetsu (el kudakitsune) no dejo de molestarlo con sus besos, parecía molesto, o quizá celoso; claro que Mokona también ayudo, comiéndose todo lo sobrante que encontraba a su paso, pero a pesar de ello, Watanuki realmente se veía feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
